When I Was Your Friend
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: BaekSoo EXO Friendship OT12
1. Forward

*They sat in eachother's arms in silence laying on the couch looking at the ceilling

"It wasn't always like this between them you know"The young man broke the silence

"What do you mean?"The pretty young lady asked

"At first,they were friends... like Best Best friends..."

"Woahhh really? This is hard to believe!"

"Yeah,I still recall the time they were inseparable..."

"Sooo what happened that they became like this,hating eachother?"

"It all went down the hill when hyung started dating you know who,this is when everything changed..."


	2. Chapter I Where Love Drifted Friendship

*It was a cold rainy day,and Kyungsoo just cameback to the dorm after a week of shooting his drama in Japan,he was tired,but above all he missed his members,all the elev... Ten of them... It's been a long time since they last gathered together,with the majority of the members'solo activities and the two sub groups promoting in two different countries,they don't get to see eachother often,take for example the EXO-M members whom he haven't seen in like two months,even the K members are so busy these days... He opened the door hoping to see familiar faces fut unfortunelly he met up with a deafing silence: Probably nobody's home... Kyungsoo went straight to his room that he shares with Chanyeol and Jongin. He couldn't really believe his eyes as he saw the room perfectly clean and done,everything was in order... he thought that it is either Minseok hyung came by which is probably impossible,either it is the ahjumma who used to pass by from time to time to clean,and seeing the room perfectly done only meant that Chanyeol and Jongin too haven't been home lately... Kyungsoo sighted as he plopped on his comfy bed not having energy enough to change his clothes... Few minutes later while he was really giving up to sleep,he heard the door open,he jumped excited hoping to see one of them,anyone... But his hope died down as he saw the fat figure that belonged to their manager

"You seem so thrilled to see me"The manager said sarcasticly as he was struggelling with so many paper bags,Kyungsoo rushed to help him afterall, the bags were his

"Oremanida hyungnim"D.O gave his manager a knuckle bump

"Weren't you supposed to come home yesterday?"Both men sat on the couch

"Neh,but the weather wasn't good so they decided to delay the shooting one more day"

"Suho and Sehun were waiting for you the whole day yesterday"

"Ahhh... Where are the members by the way?"

"As you know the M members still have some promoting to do in China exept for Chen who just finished recording your drama's OST and is working for his musical,Suho and Sehun are shooting a CF in Thailand, Chanyeol at his reality show I haven't seen him in some time,Kai and Luhan are with the Younique Unit at the US recording their MV"

"Ahh so I presume they won't be home anytime soon"

"Aren't you going to ask about Baekhyunie?"

"Who's Baekhyunie?"D.O asked Cheekly

"Yah don't say things like this!"The manager lightly gave him a tap on his shoulder

" I don't care"Simply replayed the main singer of EXO

"Until when are you going to keep this war going on between both of you? It's affecting the group's unity you know! All the fights you both have impacts the others"

"Yeah whatever..."

"Aishhhh Jachig"The manager sighted

"Do we have group activities anytime soon?"Asked D.O

"I'm still waiting for an update from the agency"

"How about me?"

"You have script reading for the new movie in three days"

"Ahhhh I'm tired! I don't wanna play in any movies right now"Mumbeled the brown haired young man

"Consider yourself lucky to have the three days in between scheduals,besides don't think you have a say in this you already signed the contract"

"I know..."

*After few minutes of silence,the manager decided to leave since he still have to assist other members

"By the way..."The manager stoped in front the open door

"Neh ?" D.O who was still on the couch replayed

"These are gifts for the guys right?"he refered to the bags he brought from the van that brought Kyungsoo from the airport

"Neh hyungnim"

"there are eleven..."

"So?"Asked D.O dumbfounded

"Whose the eleventh gift for?"

*Kyungsoo stayed quiet for some time realising the mistake he've done

"Mine..."He answered as he as he closed his eyes and layed his head on the back

*The manager sadly shook his head which D.O didn't see wandering what on earth happened between the both of them that even the mention of one's name in the presence of the other cause annoyement

*Kyungsoo waited for the sound of the door close but it never happened

"He's at his parents'house"

*It took Kyungsoo few seconds to understand who he was talking about

"I said I don't care"

"... They broke up... Or rather SHE broke up"And with that,the door finally closed

*Kyungsoo,opened his eyes looking at the ceilling trying to proceed what he just heard... It happened later than he was expecting: Kim Taeyeon finally getting rid of Byun Baekhyun...

*He stood and headed to where the paper bags were,he struggeled a little but managed to carry all of them... He passed the rooms one by one putting each gift on its owner's bed both for the Ms and the Ks... He stopped by the last room that had three beds beside his: He neatly putted Chen and Luhan's gifts on their beds,he had one last paper bag on his hands... Kyungsoo contemplanted a lot before hesitantly sitting on the cold bed and slowly opened the last bag. He smiled 'Maybe this is something that can comfort him' He thought amused as he read the words on the Black T-shirt he was holding which where "Girlfriends are for Losers"He knew he was cruel for having such a thought but he can't deny it: The blondy deserved it! After everything Byun Baekhyun himself knew that it was only a matter of time before SNSD's leader get tired of him... He just wasn't expecting them to last for almost a year and a half... Afterall,maybe the fans weren't wrong when they nicknamed him satansoo...

*Kyungsoo left the shirt and it's bag on the bed,he just forgot and bought that,and it would be a waste if he just threw it away now... But shortly after that,he cameback bursting in the room snatching the shirt and its bag from the bed and headed back to his room... Kyungsoo putted the shirt back in the bag and threw it under his bed where was pilling other bags of two years old... Afterall,maybe he wasn't so careless about buying eleven gifts everytime,maybe he just did it on porpose...

*Kyungsoo layed on his bed looking at the white and blue roof: Was it so bad? The breakup he meant... He knows that Baekhyun loved her,loved her enough to abondon his best friend and become a different person,so now as he knows him,he is probably hidding in his room at his parents'house pretending to sleep,while in fact,he is crying his eyes out like some sort of a teenager who caught her first boyfriend cheating on her... 'Good for him,it serves him well' He thought... Satansoo they named him,Satansoo he was...

"Just what on earth did happen so we arrived down this hatting-on-eachother road Baekhyun-ah?"And he closed his eyes giving in to the much needed sleep

Maybe... Just maybe,the weak angel inside of him didn't compleatly die...

Yay My first chapter :-D ! What do you think ?

BTW this fic don't contain any Yaoi,it's focused on friendship among EXO members centred on Baeksoo,they are my favorite ship and I think we need more Baeksoo in our life :-P and,This is an OT12 fic

Next Chapter is a trip in the past of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's trainee life

JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW:

Younique Unit:Is a group that used to consist of SM entertainement's top dancers aka Super Junior's Eunhyuk,Henry Lau,SNSD's Hyoyeon,SHINee's Taemin and EXO'Luhan and Kai

Chen sang the OST of D.O's first drama It's Okey That's Love

Baekhyun and Taeyeon dated for a year and a half before breaking up few months ago


	3. Chapter II A Trip To The Past

"Yah! Squat down"

"Chugochipo? If I squat any lower than this I might end up breaking my spine!"

"Lower your voice Imma,if we get caught,you can say goodbye to the weekend trip with the other guys"

"If I get caught,your head can say goodbye to your neck,cause I'll personnally chop it off"

"If you you just keep your mouth shut,nobody's going to say goodbye to anything arasso?"Whispered one of the two boys as he scaned the aeria before signaling to his friend that the road is clear

"Remind me again what are we doing in the middle of the night instead of sleeping?"

"How many times do I have to repeat it? SNSD sanbaenim are having their comback in few days so they probably stay up late to practice"He said as stars were jumping from his eyes

"Dude,and how are you sure that they'll be practicing in this room exactly? There are at least twenty practice rooms in the company"

"Don't worry,I got this confidential information from a reliable source"He said as they finally reached their destination which was the practice room

"Come on we Don't have time,let's hide"

"Shiro!"Snaped the youngest among the two "You're here to watch the girlgroup you fanboy over but what about me? I just want to go back to sleep"

"Yah,are you crazy?! We're going to get caught if you keep your voice volume that high,besides you're already here there is no coming back!"

"I don't wanna get into trouble I'll just go bac..."The other boy decided then to play his hidden card since his friend was abondoning him "I know about your little secret chingu yah"

"What secret?"The other boy stoped mid way toward the door

"I know about your obsession with Sooyoung Noona,all the pictures of her that you have in that hidden file in your compu..."But he couldn't continue his sentence as he was already locked in his friend's chock hold

"Shut the f*ck up!"

"Yahhh!"The poor but sly creature that was supposed to be a friend was already losing oxygen from his lungs

"If anymone hear a word about this,I'm killing you"And he finally released him

"Arasso arasso,don't worry"He coughed trying to get back the much needed air

*Right Then and there they heard a noise coming from outside,the blackmailed boy acted fast as he pushed his friend and himself behind the huge pile of sport equipement that hopefully won't be used tonight

*But their plan didn't go as they expected: Instead of the nine beauties of SNSD,came in thirteen members of Super Junior,the two young boys'eyes were wide open

"A sure source you said huh?"He elbowed the source of trouble that serves him as best friend

"Chanyeol told me that... "

"You actually trusted that giant dumdass? Wait until I get my hands on both of you!"He sent him death glares

"I even gave him my desert for a week..."

"Let's just figure out how to escape before sanbaenim-deul find us"

"How long are they gonna practice so we can go back?"

*And the answer to that question didn't take long

"Chaaa! Adera! Since we had enough sleep in the morning,we're going to practice all night long arasso?"Shouted Leeteuk to make sure everybody heard him

"Neeeeeeeeh"They replayed

*His best friend and Chanyeol are going to regret ever being born,just wait until he gets out of this room...

*Two hours later,true to their words,they weren't one bit tired,the Super Junior members instead seemed to be recharging their energy,the other two hidden boys on the other hand,were really so tired: It was 2 in the morning and they spent the entire day practicing and preparing for their finals in school,and to top it all,the place where they were hiding was so uncomfortable that they can't feel their feet anymore

*Donghae was practicing some dance moves when he heard some weird noise that seemed like snoring

"I think we have company"Whispered Donghae to his best friend aka Eunhyuk

"Huh?"Asked Hyukjae but then he spoted a shoe that was slowly moving near the mirror "Ahhh They thought SNSD or BoA sanbaenim were going to be here tonight?"

"Let's have some fun"Evil maknae Kyuhyun who overheard their conversation threw one of his famous michiavoulious smiles toward the sport equipement

*The boy who was dragged in this mess looked at his troublesome best friend sleeping peacefully sleeping on his shoulder 'How can he sleep at this kind of situation?', if he didn't know him,he would swear that this boy is an angel judging from his sleeping form

*As he was looking at his sleeping friend,few plots jumped in his mind of how to make him and the giant elf aka Chanyeol pay for this... An evil smile crept on his face as he had the perfect plan,but then he felt something wet on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head dreading what he's going to see,and yes,his fear was confirmed: The boy who's going to die on his hands once they get out was sleep-drooling on his shoulder

*He wanted to scream,to smack his friend's head on the nearest wall,but all he did was closing his eyes disgusted and pushed his head away with one finger...

*He sensed something weird,why it is suddenly quiet? He turned his head but he found nobody... 'Did they leave?'

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO"Somebody screamed from behind them

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"He screamed and in the same opportunity violently pushed the sleeping creature next to him aka his best friend

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"The other boy who was sleeping screamed too

*The sport equipement fell down on both of them... By the time everybody was looking at them,the troublesome friend was on top of the innocent one...

"So can you tell me AGAIN why you are here?"Asked Leeteuk as he stood in the middle of the room arms crossed

"S-s-s-sanb-baenim w-w-w-we were... Euhh See my friend here lost the neckless his girlfriend gave him a-a-and you know hihi she's sort of emotional about that neckless a-a-an..."

"I thought you said it was his mother who gave him that neckless"Siwon smirked

"Wasn't it a bracelet in the first tale?"Ryewook asked

"Well I-I-I... See my short friend here..."

"We're the same height you stupid dipshit!"Whispered the one who really had enough

"Yah is it time to argue about this,I'm trying to save our sorry asses here..."

"You're dead... Hell yeah... You're dead just wait until we get out"

"ENOUGH!"Kangin finally stoped the argument between the two kneeling hoobaes of his

"Soo was it the bracelet of his mother or the neckless of his girlfriend?"Donghae asked amused

"I-I-I..."

"I think this time it would be his Mother's neckless"Eunhyuk smirked

"Or maybe was it is his sister's ring"Donghae high fived Eunhyuk and that boy was really about to cry

"You know that you are not allowed here at this time right?"Asked Super Junior's leader

"Neh Sanbaenim"The two of them replayed in union as they lowered their heads

"Remind me of your names again?"Yesung asked

"Do Kyugsoo imnida!"

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Where have I heard you names before?"

"Aren't you the one who won the singing competition last year?"Siwon asked Baekhyun

"Neh Sanbaenim"Baekhyun replayed

"And you're the one who was casted at Hwangjin high right?"Donghae asked Kyungsoo

"Neh"

"What do we do with you now? You know you have to receive punishment right?"Asked them the leader

"Here comes my favorite part"Kyuhyun finally decided to take part of the conversation

"Any suggestions?"Leeteuk turned toward his band mates

"How about we just turn them on to their teachers?"Suggested Hangeng

"Yah that's too cruel... And not fun!"Eunhyuk disaprouved

"How about make them wear high heels for a day? Remember when DBSK Sanbaenim did that to us?"Shindong closed his eyes remembering the paintfull past

"Now that's what I call punishment!"Kyuhyun gave them an evil grin

"Come on think outside the box! Be original and use your imagination! let's make them do something they would remember the rest of their life"Smiled Donghae at the two terrified boys as if he was asking them if they had dinner not scaring the hell out of them,Kyungsoo on the other hand was whisppering under his breath about how paintfull Baekhyun's death will be

*Each and every person in that room (Exept for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun of course),was suggesting ways to punish the two frail trainees,using more and more imagination and originality just like how Donghae suggested

"SILENCE!"Shouted Leeteuk "I never thought I have psychopathes in my group,you guys surprise me every single day"All what the twelve other boys did was grinning at their leader "Anyways since this is your first time getting caught,I'll just let you escape with a minimum punishment,you'll clean the practice room for us for a week!"

"Eyyyyyyyyyyyy Hyung!"The Super Junior members shouted at their leader

"Next time I catch you doing something weird,I'll just let them use their imagination on you,now go before I change my mind!"The two boys stood from their kneeling positing and were running toward the door,Baekhyun a bit faster since torture number two for him was about to start on the hands of none other that Do Kyungsoo...

"Speaking of weird things... Yah wait!"Spoke for the first time Heechul who has a suspiscious look on his face

"Neh?"Replaied both Baek and Soo

"What were you doing on top of eachother earlier? By chance are you... ?"Heenim Smirked at them

"WHAT?! NO! NOOO!"Their faces were crimson red as a disgusted look appeared on them

"Just go... go"Shooed them Leeteuk away while shaking his head,his members'antics knows no end

*That night,the whole dorm witnessed how Kyungsoo tried to kill Baekhyun and Chanyeol and an innocent clueless Tao who just happened to be with them in the same room...

*So this is what I got so far,I really would like to know what do you think of it weither I should carry on or just stop annoying you

*I apologies in advance for any vocabular or grammar mistakes,english isn't my first nor my second language,besides I didn't get time to revise this chapter I posted it as soon as I finished since I was too exited to know

SARAGHAJA :D


	4. Chapter III Strangers

Chapter III: "Stangers"

*His vision was blurry and even climbing the few stairs leading to the dorm felt like torture since he was drenched from head to toe. When he finally reached the door,he had to try three times before getting the right code number

*The dorm was quiet a sign that nobody's there,something he was thankfull for,the last thing he wanted was someone seeing him in this state

*He threw the back bag he was carrying on the couch but instead,it landed on the ground... He weakly dragged his feet to his room,once there,he took off his drenched coat and let it fall on his feet... He was ready to go to his bed when he spoted the cream colored paper bags on both Jongdae and Luhan'beds

*He didn't need to go and check what they were,he already know what they are and who brought them,he didn't need to check if there was one on his bed,he knew he didn't get any,and wasn't one bit surprised,he got used to it,the fact that everybody got gifts from a certain person exept for him... He had two years to get used to it

*After what happened four days ago,he had to figure things out... Alone... He couldn't face his members after the news of the breakup that spred faster than fire on internet and news,he couldn't face one person in particular who will give him an 'I told you so' or 'In your face' smirk

*While he told the manager that he'll be at his parents'house,he just did something he didn't get the chance to do eversince he debuted,he puted few clothes in a back bag,and for four days,just wandered aimlessly around in the streets in the cold rainy weather with no destination in mind,only stoping at night at some bathhouse to sleep (Made sure he was well camouflaged so that no one would reconise him),there were so many thoughts in his head and he was really thankfull that for once,he had no scheduals till next week... It was during those four days that he realised that he have nobody beside him anymore,Taeyeon made him give up on everybody for her... Through Kyungsoo was the only one who voiced what he thought about her to him,he had no doubt that all the others thought the same,just weren't as brave

*He knew. He knew all along that his ex-best friend was right,he knew that the things he said about Kim Taeyeon were right,that she's taking advantage of him,of EXO's popularity,and that,during these two years,she was playing him,manipulating him,cheating on him... But who could blame him? He was in love,he was blinded by love,he was living on the hope that she'll change for him

*She was his first love... Sure thing he had few crushes and girlfriends every now and then,but once he joined the company,all he could see was Kim Taeyeon,and when Kim Taeyeon started approching him after his debute,it was like a dream coming true... That was when it all started two years ago...

*It started consuming him little by little and the worst thing is that,he was aware of it...

*For the first half of the year,their relation didn't have any definition: They weren't in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship,but they were not just normal friends either... Nevertheless,they were in a relationship... And that was when everything fell apart between him and Kyungsoo

*And by the time they made it official to the public that they're going out a year and half ago,Kyungsoo became officially his ex-best friend... They became strangers...

*Kyungsoo looked at his square shaped clock on the nightstand,it was 9pm... His stomach was making weird noises,normal thing since he didn't eat anything since breakfast

*As he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen,he suddenly stoped as he spoted the bag on the floor. He reconised the black bag right away,since he had a similar one too... And there was only one person who owned this bag besides him...

*Kyungsoo tiptoed as he made his way toward one of the multiple rooms to confirm his suspitions... Suspitions that were confirmed when he slightly opened the door to the pitch black room,and he didn't really see anything,but heard the soft snoring that was bearly audible,so he closed the door

*He went back to the kitchen to do what he was supposed to before discovering the other presence in the house,he suddenly felt like eating spagetti. He first made the tomato sauce then as the water was boiling,he decided to wait in the living room

*He sat on the couch arms folded,but the presence of the drenched bag draw his attention,and instead of thinking if he should add some kimchi and side dishes to his dinner,he found himself wondering about things like when did Baekhyun arrive and why is his bag socking wet...

*And as time passed,Kyungsoo's curiosity got the best of him as he held the bag and putted it on his lap... He glanced back at the door of that room making sure that its owner won't come out,then he carefully opened it

*How would you react when you find in someone who was away for four days's bag,a Doremon doll,some underwear,and a pack of untouched instant noodles

*After looking at the content of the bag dumbfounded for a while he decided to rearrange everything when,a small notebook fell out of the external pocket. Curiously,Kyungsoo picked it up and sat back... The first page contained the owner's full name,the ones that followed were orned with different EXO logos and stickers,their songs'names and the members'names with their superpowers (He was surprised to find his name too)

*Skiping the first pages and arriving to the middle,the pages started filling with incomprehensible words,and as he proceeded toward the end,the pages were filled with scribbles,just scribbles... And just when he was going to close it,he noticed the words on the last page...

"What to do? Now I'm all alone and I can't turn back time to erase my mistakes... I might just give up,giving up seem like the best option I got right now..."

*After dinner and doing the dishes,he left the left outs on the table... What? It would be a waste if that delicious spagetti was thrown...

*It was 11pm when he decided that it was time to sleep... And as he walked toward his room,he stoped in front of the occupied room "Giving up on what Baekhyun-ah? On what?..."

Chapter III Epilogue

"Is it working yet?"

"Wait for it... 3,2,1 You're on"

"Aiiiish Sehun-ah hold the camera right!"

*The tall figure of Chanyeol appeared suddenly on screen

"Annnnd here we are ladies and gentlemen,today is the 4th April 2012,exactly four days before EXO,SM entertainement's newest boyband debute,and,as I,Park Chanyeol promissed,I'll be interviewing another member tod..."

"Ayyy hyung you sound so cheesy,aren't you tired of repeating the same thing for the... How many times is it?"Sehun's voice was heard but we only can see Chanyeol on cam

"Tenth time"The camera switched to capture Jongdae who just commented and who was doing God-knows-what in his computer

"Tenth time already!"The camera cameback to show Chanyeol again

"Oh Sehun! Your job is to hold the camera and stay silent! I liked you better when we first met! I almost thought you were mute,and you Kim Jongdae mind your own buisness!"Chanyeol glared at the camera

"Niya niya niya"

"Chaaa! As I was saying,today,I Park Chanyeol will be getting you exclusive scoops from the members,unfortunelly,we interviewted all the members and now only have two left,so our show is... Close to end"Chanyeol lowered his head as if going to cry and the camera shook left and right as if disaprouving

"Let's not think about sad things for now... Today we'll be hosting... The camera started roaming around showing in the process Jongin and Luhan playing video games,Jongdae on his laptop and Junmyeon reading a book next to him

*The camera stoped at Kris who was laying on the sofa further from the others,earphones on

"I don't think that's a good idea"Said Sehun's voice

"Me neither,I don't want my MC life to end recorded on your camera"Chanyeol agreed knowing that it never end up well to whoever disturbs a Kris with earphones on

"Then that only leaves us one option..."

"BAEKHYUN-AAAAH"Chanyeol's deep voice shouted as the camera shakily followed him and focused on a K.O Baekhyun laying on his stomach

"Ah go away"Baekhyun tried to shoo them away

"So Baekhyun-ssi tell us,what are you doing?"Chanyeol asked while the camera finally was on the right position

"Climbing China's wall can't you see?"Baekhyun said sarcasticaly

"Oh uri Baekhyun-ssi have a great sense of humor... So what are you doing here all alone instead of joining other members?"

"Waiting for dinner,I'm hungry"

"I'm hungry too,when will this end my hands hurt!"Complained Sehun which earned the camera another glare from Chanyeol

"What do we have for dinner today?"

"My favorite dish in the world!"Baekhyun's tone suddenly became exited

"Which is?"

"Kyungsoo's spagetti!"Baekhyun turned on his side to face the camera fully

"So Kyungsoo is the one cooking for us starving children tonight?"Chanyeol and the camera turned toward the kitchen where Kyungsoo could be seen wearing a green apron and holding a knife choping some carrots

"Do you like all kinds of spagetti or just Kyungsoo hyung's?"Asked Sehun's voice while the screen turned to show Baek and Chanyeol again

"I said mind your own buisness!"Hissed Chanyeol at the camera once again

"Do you like all kinds of spagetti or just Kyungsoo's?"Repeated Chanyeol which earned him a "Pfff!"From Sehun

"Only Kyungsoo's"Answered Baekhyun without hesitation "Just the smell of it can lift my mood up whatever I'm being through! I think he have a secret ingrediant! Last week I went with Minseok hyung to this italian restaurant and I can assure you that there was a huge difference,Kyungsoo's spagetti is the best!"

*Chanyeol stayed quiet for few seconds,and when he was about to ask the next question

"DINNER'S READYYYY"Came Kyungsoo's voice

"SPAGETTIIIIII!"Baekhyun suddenly jumped from the couch pushing Chanyeol in the process

"YAH!"Chanyeol massaged his rear that just hit the floor

"Ah Hyung just palli end this! I'm starving!"

"Arasso arasso imma!"Chanyeol stood up "So ladies and gentlemen here we are,at the end of our episode,with yet,another scoop,Byun Baekhyun's favorite dish in the world:Do Kyungsoo's Spagetti..."And with that,the screen went pitch black...

*Next Chapter will be another trip to EXO's beginings,and how strong the Baeksoo friendship was before,as well as the other members OT12

*Don't hesitate to leave a trace of your visit by commenting,I need some cheering up (Puppy Eyes)


	5. Chapter IV A Friend's Sacrifice

Chapter IV "A Friend's Sacrifice"

*The SM company seemed so busy that day,and,everywhere you look,you'll find young people either dancing or singing... It was the day the trainees wait for every once in a long while,the day that could make a new turn in their future if they were lucky and talented enough: Today,SM board will evaluate their talents and chose the best among them to debute,so,the challenge wasn't to only wow the board members,but to outshine the others

"Aiiiiiiish!"Baekhyun ran through the corridor to finally arrive at the waiting room

"Found him?"Asked him Chanyeol while Jongdae handed him a bottle of water

"No I searched everywhere he's not at the dorm,or anywhere in the company"Baekhyun was sitting on the floor "Give me the phone I'll try calling him again"

"I've been trying calling him since you left,his phone is still off"Jongdae said apologetic

"No seriously! Of all days why today! He's really too much!"Chanyeol was pacing back and forth

"His mother isn't answering her phone either!"Jongin came runing to them

"Any news?"Asked Junmyeon

"Unfortunelly no hyung"Jongdae answered

"I-I-I'm going to look for him!"Baekhyun stood with an alerted expression on his face "What... What if something happened to him... H-H-He was looking forward for this day,a-and he would never miss it unless..."But his wild imagination was stoped by Junmyeon

"Now listen to me! Kyungsoo is going to be alright,maybe he just stuck in traffic jam... Get hold of yourself Baekhyun-ah! You're next! Do your best! You wouldn't want to screw up! Kyungsoo won't want that to happen!"

*As if on cue,Tao came out of the test room,and Baekhyun's name was called

"Now go,and show them what you got! Make us proud and I promise that Kyungsoo will be okey"

"We got this Baek"Chanyeol patted his head

"Hyung do your best"Jongin gave him thumb up

"Come on let's go!"Jongdae walked him to the door while Tao mouthed a "Fighting"From afar

*And as they wished,Baekhyun gave his best and wowed the people in that room...

*Even after he finished,there was still no news,Chanyeol was called next... Baekhyun ran. He first went to Kyungsoo's house but there was nobody,then he went to school,the cyber café,the restaurant,the convenience store,everywhere he could think of but no luck...

*He cameback around 5pm all tired. The waiting room was quite,the last trainee just went in

"Haven't found him?"Jongin came from nowhere and sat next to him

"It's like he've been vaporised"Baekhyun took his head between his hands

*Eversince they met when they were ten years old at middle school,they did everything together,they became friends despite the huge difference in their personalities and since then,they were inseparable,people often called them the 1+1 package

*And one of the things they did was dreaming together,they dreamed of debuting together,standing on the same stage...

*And today,the dream that was so close to reach seems so far...

"A-Am I late?"Somebody said front behind

*Jongin and Baekhyun stood up abrutly:There,stood none other than Do Kyungsoo panting,all sweaty,his face was pale but nonetheless,wore a wide smile... A smile that didn't reach his eyes...

"YAH! YOU STUPID JERK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY LONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH LOOKING FOR YOU LEFT AND RIGHT!"Baekhyun by now was in front of him grabing him by his collar,but Kyungsoo didn't even answer or try to free himself

*Jongin came rushing to them as he pushed Baekhyun away from his friend

"Mian!"Said Kyungsoo looking down

"Just what the hell you... Where have you... Why did..."Baekhyun couldn't form a coherant sentence as there were so many things he wanted to know

"I-It doesn't matter,we'll talk about it later come on,the board members are still there"Baekhyun took him by the arm,but just as they were heading toward the door,this later opened revealing a fellow trainee who seemed perturbed (Probably screwed his performence) followed by the board members... They seemed surprised to see them

"Annyeonghaseo!"Baekhyun bowed ninety degrees pulling Kyungsoo in front of him "My friend here was into an accident so he couldn't be on time for the test today"

"He doesn't seem like he've been involved into any accident to me"A woman Baekhyun reconized as the PR chef said

"See the bus driver was drunk a-and the car he hit w-was severaly damaged... A-and they had to get everybody who was on the bus's testimony befo..."

"Listen here kiddo! Your friend there missed his test! We don't care about what circumcequenses he've been though..."

"But you need to listen to him,he's good at singin..."

"Let's go..."Simply said the CEO Kim Youngmin not sparing the boys one look as he was looking at his tablet

"But..."

"Baekhyun-ah stop it"Kyungsoo attempted to intervien

"No I won't stop it!"Suddenly snaped Baekhyun "You've been working really hard for this day,you deserve at least a chance! He... "

"I SAID LET'S GO!"Roared Kim Youngmin's voice causing everybody to flinch "And you!"He pointed at Baekhyun "One more word and you'll be out of this company forever"

*Baekhyun tried to answer back but Kyungsoo and Jongin interviened quickly and stoped him

*Back at the dorm,Jongdae,Chanyeol,Tao,Jongin,Baekhyun and even Junmyeon (Who actually wasn't residing with them in the same room) knew that Kyungsoo's mother was rushed to the emergencies the previous night and he had to stay at the hospital to take care of her,and that his phone ran out of battery

*A week later the resultes were announced... And once again,Kyungsoo had to skip since it was his mother's discharge

*The vocal teacher gathered all the trainees and started announcing the names one by one

"And finally after six years an example to never lose faith,Kim Junmyeon!"Everybody on the room was cheering for him he did really deserve it

"Wu Yifan..."A tall guy who has american airs but judging from the name,he must be chinese

"Luhan"Woah,now that's a pretty boy

"Kim Jongin"Of couse they would pick him,the kid was a dancing machine

"Park Chanyeol"The giant elf was multitalented they needed him

"Oh Sehun"Talking about visuals

"Zhang Yixing"The only one who could face Jongin's dancing

"Kim Jongdae"Talking about vocals

"Kim Minseok"Ahhh cute!

"Huang Zitao"Material Arts kid

*As the names where called and people around commenting,Baekhyun sat on the floor,he was really happy for his friends... He was checking a message on the phone when he heard his name being called and Jongdae and Chanyeol came crushing/hugging him

"W-What?"

"Chukahae,you got picked"His teacher said

*Baekhyun didn't know how to react,but the first think that came to his mind was running... He had a destination in mind

*As he ran away,Jongin followed him screaming something about Kim Youngmin,Chanyeol,Jondae,Tao and Junmyeon followed suit,while the five others just followed out of curiosity under their teacher's surprised expression

*Baekhyun stoped when he reached the CEO's office,the assistant tried to stop him but the boy just ignored her and entred without even knocking

"Sajangnim!"

*Kim Youngmin was surprised when he saw him,but then his surprise was replaced with anger

"You again!"

"Sajangmin jebal! Just one more chance! Kyungsoo hav..."By that time the ten other boys were standing behind him alongside the assistant,Kim Youngmin stood from his chair arms folded

"Listen to me little brat! You've been getting on my nerves since a week ago,I don't have time to waste on you or your friend! I suggest you go back and never show me your face again until after debute,or else,you'll begging for a chance to yourself"Youngmin's tall figure was towering over Baekhyun's

*Baekhyun's eyes widen and he looked at the people behind him who looked apologetic... His mind raced to find a solution,there was no way he's going to live his dream without Kyungsoo,and as he watched the CEO turning around to leave

"Then I won't be debuting!"Baekhyun droped on his knees

*Everybody gasped and even Youngmin stoped in his track and turned to look at him

"You think you're special huh? Well guess what? You are not the only one who is talented,I have tones of special talents who are willing to do anything to debute... Do as you please..."And he turned to leave this time for good

"If Kyungsoo and Baekhyun don't debute,then I too won't!"Chanyeol droped on his knees next to Baekhyun

"Me too!"Jongdae followed them

"Neither will I"Jongin said

"I think Kyungsoo deserves a chance"Junmyeon said

*Tao went next to them and even the other ones did,with Yixing dumbfounded not really understanding what's going on,Luhan whispering "This is fun" and dragging with him Minseok and Sehun,and even Yifan did while whispering "I don't even know who the hell this Kyungsoo is"

*Baekhyun was surprised at his friends'loyalty but even more at the five others who are willing to help through they probably don't even know him or Kyungsoo

*Kim Youngmin seemed to boil with anger

"Are you trying to twist my arm?! Well this isn't going to happen! This company is full of talents! I will not tolerate such immature children to debute under my company,you guys just ruined your fut..."

"Since when this company is yours Youngmin?"Everybody turned to see none other than the ex CEO and the owner of SM himself Lee Sooman accompanied with two men in black suits

"S-s-sajangnim! I didn't mean it that wa..."Youngmin sututtered

"Why are these young fine men kneeling in here?"Sooman sat on Youngmin's chair

"Sajangnim they are reb..."Started Youngmin

"You young man! The one in red shirt"Sooman cut him (AN:To Elena/Najwa: 9am3a wachmen 9am3a beredt lik lghdayd f Kim Youngmin looool XD XD )

*Baekhyun looked left and right and realised that he's the only one dressed in red

"M-m-me?"

"Yes you! What's your name?"

"B-Byun Baekhyun Sir"Baekhyun was really nervous

"I've heard about you... So you are that talented kid the board have been talking about..."

"K-k-kamsahamnida Sajangnim"

*Lee Sooman stayed quiet for sometime before talking

"You have thirty minutes..."

"N-N-Neh?"Baekhyun was dumbfounded just like everybody in that room,thirty minutes for what?

"I thought you said that friend of yours is talented... You have thirty minutes to bring him over to me... If he wows me,then he shall debute with you,if he don't... Then all of you will be penalised and none of you is going to debute"Sooman said calmly while everybody's eyes widen. Baekhyun couldn't even process what he just heard

"What you're waiting for? The clock is ticking"Sooman showed them the timer on his phone which already showed 32 seconds

*The boy named Yifan or as prefer to be called,Kris,was the first one to react as he stood up and went to grab Baekhyun by his arm urging him to stand up and leave the room with him,the other boys followed right away

"Hey! Where are you taking him?"Jongin asked

"I have a car let's bring this Kyungsoo kid over! You guys won't like it if I don't debute!"Kris kept walking dragging Baekhyun who was willingly going with him

"It's okey we'll bring him I promise"Baekhyun assured the nine men before urging Kris to run with him

*Baekhyun was surprised to see a black Ferarri in the parking lot,and just stood there wondering how did the other boy afford something like this

"Yah! What you're waiting for? Jump in!"That question would have to wait another time,the focus now is on getting Kyungsoo

*Once in the car,Kris turned to Baek

"Is your friend good?"

"More than you could think!"

"He'd better be... He'd better... Fasten your seatbelt and give me the adress"Kris asked and Baek did exactly as he was told

*To say about Kris's driving dangerous was an understatement. That boy probably got his driving licence at a Formula 1 arena! He doesn't even care about pederstrians or traffic lights and signs he just drives as if the road is empty... That was the most terrifying experience in Byun Baekhyun's entire life...

*Reaching Kyungsoo's house (Surprisingly in one piece),Baek's mind was blank,but Kris urging him brought him back to reality,so he went running to ring and knock at the door at the same time

"Baekhyun? What are you doing here?"The boy in question opened the door

"Is there anybody in the house beside you who can take care of your mom?"

"Yeah,hyung and appa are here too, Wae?"

"OMMONI MIANHAE I'M GONNA HAVE TO BORROW KYUNGSOO FOR SOMETIME!"Baekhyun shouted before pulling a shoeless Kyungsoo and shutting the door behind him

"Yah Byun Baekhyun! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping your sorry ass realising your dream"

*Baekhyun just ignored his bestfriend's questions and contemplanted for a second on weither he should take another transport to get to the company,but the lack of options made him drag his friend toward the black Ferarri muttering a silent prayer

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"Kyungsoo begged

"Fasten your seatbelts we only have ten minutes left"Kris said

"Ten minutes for what?"

*Baekhyun opted to sit in the backseat with Kyungsoo this time

*Kyungsoo tried as much as he can to concentrate on what Baekhyun was telling him despite the crazy driving of the boy Baekhyun introduced as Kris... He couldn't believe that his friends and even five strangers belived in him this much

*Kyungsoo was never someone who showed affection toward anybody,but,for the first time he felt like it: Right there,while Kris Wu was driving like a mad man in Seoul streets,Do Kyungsoo hugged his bestfriend Byun Baekhyun,this later was surprised at first but then hugged him back

"Komawo Baekhyun-ah"

*Kris looked at the retro mirror

"YAH! NO CUDDELLING IN MY CAR!"The car came to a halt "We're here!"

*The three of them ran as fast as they could with Kris threatening them that they'll deal with him if something goes wrong

*All the other guys were waiting outside the office,Kyungsoo threw them thankfull glanced before taking a deep breath and entring the office right when the phone counted exactly thirty minutes

*Kyungsoo wowed Lee Sooman

*The guys got to debute

*Nobody had to deal with Kris

*Baekhyun and Kyungsoo vowed to never ride Kris's car ever

*Hello ^^

*What was the thing that broke a strong friendship like theirs?


End file.
